


Survey of Satisfaction

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only so many times you can hear your best friend say that he's 'fine' while he's traumatized, injured or otherwise very much NOT FINE before you crack. She reached her limit and decided to help Harry out. Maybe now he'll learn that there is more to being fine than still breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survey of Satisfaction

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize.

1\. Are you bleeding?

A. Is it more than a few drops of blood?

B. Will it require a bandage?

C. Is it from more than one source?

2\. Have you broken any bones?

3\. Are you emotional?

A. Do you feel like crying?

B. Do you feel like breaking something?

C. Do you feel like killing yourself?

D. Do you feel like killing someone else?

E. Are you tempted to brood in a corner?

4\. Are you in danger of dying?

5\. Is someone threatening to end your life now?

6\. Are you in great amounts of pain?

7\. Have you recently discovered something life threatening, life changing and/or dangerous?

8\. Have you eaten at least 2 meals in the last 2 days?

9\. Would Madam Pomphrey like to tie you to a bed in the Hospital Wing?

10\. Do you have any problems that require your attention in the near future?

11\. Is there something you should talk to someone about, but are afraid to?

A. Is it something that could hurt you if you don't talk to someone?

B. Is it something that makes you worry/afraid for/of them?

12\. Are you planning to endanger your life in the near future?

_Hermione stepped back and looked at the questionnaire, then smiled. She added a few lines to the bottom. Hopefully now, she would be able to get Harry to stop lying about how he is._

If you answered yes at any point, you are not fine. 3+ answers of yes mean you are not good/horrible. More than that and you need to get outside help immediately.

_A pause before she named it,_ Survey of Satisfaction. _That done, she made several copies and spread it around, hoping that Harry would figure it out before she made him fill out an S.O.S. form too many times._

A/N I got this idea, but it's not the easiest one to come up with questions for. If you have something you'd suggest I add, let me know. I wanted more, but couldn't come up with anything else. Thanks.


End file.
